dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Kim So Hee
Perfil * Nombre: 소희 / So Hee * Nombre completo: 김소희 / Kim So Hee * Apodos: Quick So Hee. * Profesión: Cantante, Rapera, Actriz y Bailarina. * Fecha de nacimiento: * Lugar de nacimiento: Busan, Corea del Sur. * Estatura: 162cm * Peso: 41kg * Tipo de sangre: A * Signo zodiacal: '''Capricornio * '''Signo zodiacal chino: Perro * Agencia: 'n.CH Entertainment ''(Corea del Sur). Temas para Dramas * Good (junto a So Soo Bin) tema para Crash Landing on You (2019-2020) * Falling You (junto a Taeil) tema para Melo Holic (2017) * Oh! My God! tema para Reunited Worlds (2017) * Will You Love Me (junto a GB9) tema para Chief Kim (2017) * Navigation tema para Shopping King Louie (2016) * Coincidence (junto a Song Yu Vin) tema para Let's Fight Ghost (2016) Programas de TV * King of Masked Singer (MBC, 27.05.2018) * The Show (SBS MTV, 01.05.2018) como MC * Fact in Star (TBS, 19.01.2018) Junto a Kim Shi Hyun * Fact in Star (TBS, 24.11.2017) * Tasty Map 3 (MBC Every1, 2017) como MC * Idol Drama Operation Team (KBS, 2017) * Get It Beauty Self (OnStyle, 2016) * Superstar K 2016 (Mnet, 2016) * Hello Counselor (KBS2, 01.08.2016) * The God of Music 2 (Mnet, 2016) * PRODUCE 101 (Mnet, 2016) Temporada 1 Programas de Radio * Bae Sung Jae's Ten Radio (SBS Power FM, 01.12.2019) Junto a Sae Bom y Chae Bin * Starry Night (MBC, 21.11.2019) Junto a Sae Bom y Chae Bin * Bae Sung Jae's Ten Radio (SBS Power FM, 02.01.2019) * Bae Sung Jae's Ten Radio (SBS Power FM, 04.10.2018) * K-Popping (Arirang Radio, 18.12.2017) Junto a Kim Shi Hyun * 2PM Date (MBC, 19.11.2017) * Young Street (SBS Power FM, 18 y 25.11.2017) * Choi Hwa Jung's Power Time (SBS Power FM, 14.11.2017) * K-Popping (Arirang Radio, 13.11.2017) * Park So Hyun's Lovegame (SBS Power FM, 13.11.2017) * Sister Radio with Kim Sook and Song Euni (SBS Power FM, 11.11.2017) * Park Ji Yoon's Gayo Plaza (KBS2 FM, 25.07.2016) Junto a Yoon Chae Kyung * Young Street (SBS Power FM, 18.07.2016) Junto a Yoon Chae Kyung y Kisum * Park So Hyun's Lovegame (SBS Power FM, 16.07.2016) Junto a Yoon Chae Kyung * Bae Sung Jae's Ten Radio (SBS Power FM, 21.06.2016) Junto a Yoon Chae Kyung Conciertos/Festivales Participativos * Korean Culture Festival in Stockholm (25.08.2018) * Uijeongbu Samsung Dream Festival (31.05.2016) Junto a Kang Si Ra y Yoon Chae Kyung Videos Musicales * GB9 - Just I Like You (feat. NiiHwa) (2016) Anuncios * Nexon (2017) * Fruit by the Foot (2016) Discografía '''Mini Álbum 'Single Digital' Premios Curiosidades * Grupo K-Pop: NATURE ** Posición: Vocalista y Bailarina * Ex-Grupos Proyecto: C.I.V.A / I.B.I / Girls Next Door * Debut en solitario: 8 de noviembre de 2017. * Educación: ** Escuela Secundaria para niñas Gaegum. ** Escuela Superior para niñas Samsung. * Periodo de entrenamiento: 1 año y 4 meses. * Especialidades: Bailar, cantar y actuar. * Participó en la primera temporada de PRODUCE 101, en donde en consiguió el puesto 15 del ranking final. * Participo como MC especial en el capítulo 5 de la segunda temporada de PRODUCE 101, junto con otras ex participantes del programa. * Durante el programa Idol Drama Operation Team, compartió una historia de su antigua agencia, en la que el director general la obligó a trabajar tiempo parcial en un restaurante de barbacoa coreana que poseía durante 6 meses y los llevó a creer que su trabajo ayudaría a financiar su debut. También reveló que este la acosaba continuamente y a menudo la hacía sentarse en el asiento del pasajero junto a él, mientras se movía de un horario a otro, hasta que una vez le había dicho sinceramente: "Vamos a casarnos". Ella expresó que se sintió presionada y aterrorizada en ese momento, pero no pudo decirle "no" debido a su posición en la empresa. También agregó que pensaba en ese entonces que era normal que los aprendices experimentaran tales cosas lo que sorprendió a otros miembros de grupos que también eran invitadas y las llevó a explicar que no era así. * En 2018 tuvo una relación con su antiguo compañero de agencia Song Yu Vin, el 24 de agosto de 2019 se filtraron fotografías de la pareja, sin embargo The Music Works declaró que el noviazgo ya había acabado. * El 7 de octubre de 2019, se anunció que Kim So Hee recientemente firmó un contrato exclusivo con n.CH Entertainment y se unió al grupo NATURE. Enlaces * Facebook * Instagram * Perfil (Naver) * Perfil (Nate) Galería Kim So Hee01.jpeg Videografía Kim So Hee - SobokSobok|SobokSobok (feat. Yezi) Kim So Hee & Kim Shi Hyun - Sweet Potato X 100|Kim So Hee & Kim Shi Hyun - Sweet Potato X 100 Categoría:N.CH Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KBailarina Categoría:KRapera Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KSolista Categoría:KSolista2017